Pretty Rhythm Gemstone Live
by Rose Ichigo
Summary: Mei has always wanted to be a Prism Star, and through the help of Naru, she gets that chance! Follow Mei's years in the performing arts academy, in which she makes new friends, learns new things, and strives to reach her goal.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Pretty Rhythm Series and everything related to it belongs to Takara Tomy. Please don't sue me. Even if you shake me down, you'll only get a sock and a penny.

* * *

EXPOSITION!

Mei is just your average 3rd year middle-schooler who has dreamed of being a Prism Star. She has strawberry blond hair that ends below her shoulders that is partially tied back and has a hot pink streak that drapes over her left shoulder. Her hair ends in loose curls before the tips. She has bright eyes that are sort of a watermelon pink. She is hardly ever not happy and upbeat.

Currently, she is watching her TV in her room on the Prism Channel, the channel that is all things Prism Shows.

"Today we have a special guest! You know them. You love them. They're HAPPY RAIN!" The announcer introduced Naru, Ann, and Ito.

Those 3 look different since we last saw them in Rainbow Live. Naru actually HAD gotten taller. Her hair was now down to her shoulders, but she still had the familiar ahoge. Ann's hair was styled the same, but it was longer and curlier. Her bangs were swept completely to the right. Ito's fringe had grown down to her neck, and her hair was still dip-dyed purple.

As for Bell, her hair now faded to orange it it was straightened. Wakana had her hair partially tied on those cat-ear shapes, while the rest hung down as pigtails. Otoha's hair was only tied in low pigtails once, similar to how she had it before. It also reached past her collarbones. Rinne still curiously looked the same. They were now all 17 years old and they all went to Edel Rose.

"Happy Rain will be performing their famous first song! DOSHA BURI HAPPY!"

Dosha Buri Ha-happy!

Don don to yume wo arai age

Hora kimi ni

Watashi ni mo

Chiisana me Mirai nobiro

HEART no DIET wa yame!

(Yameyou)

Nandemo CHALLENGE BIG ni (nare)

START DASH motatsuitatte

LAST SPURT ikou

"Pop Splash!" "Cool Splash!" "Lovely Splash!"

Ijippari kasa nagesutete kimi wo michi furisosogu

Zenbu. subete uketomeyou

Dosha Buri Ha-happy

Kujikesou na toki mo issho da yo

Kimi ga ite (Kimi ga ite) tsuyoku naru

Musunde wa wa wa

Yuujou datte yuuki hajimarun da

Doko datte (Doko demo ii) shinka suru

Take he nobiro

"PRISM LIVE!"

"Whoaa! It's been so long since I've seen that!" Mei said to herself in awe.

"Yume yo arae"

"MIRAI HE HAPPY RAIN!"

"Amazing!"

"Mei! I need you to run down to the store." her mother told her.

"Sure."

* * *

As she was headed down to the store on her bike, she saw the famous store Prism Stone, which was run by Happy Rain and Belle Rose.

She saw the cute outfits and imagined herself in some of hr favorite coords, but she stopped herself from getting off track to stay cautious.

* * *

"Now that that's done, maybe I'll go check out Prism Stone."

She got back on her bike, put the groceries in the front basket, and took off back towards Prism Stone. She arrived, got off, and walked in.

"Wow! So many customers." The store was indeed packed with shoppers.

"Welcome!" Naru told Mei.

Mei was starstruck for a second, but regained composure.

"What a cute little store you got here." Mei complimented.

"Are these clothes for Prism Shows?" she asked, referring to the outfits.

"Yes. All of our clothing also comes in stone form for performers. This week we're also doing a collaboration with TIPA, the Tokyo Institute of Performing Arts. They just opened and are now accepting applicants. If you want to become a Prism Star, that's the place to go." Naru told her.

"How'd you know that I want to be a Prism Star?"

"In your eyes I see great aspiration and potential. I just know you'll make it in." Naru replied.

"Wow. Thank you." She then left, now knowing what it is she wants to do.


	2. Mei Auditions

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the Pretty Rhythm franchise

* * *

"Aria, can you do me a selfish favor?" Mei asked her friend, Aria Shibuki.

"What is it?"

"If I audition for the Tokyo prism show school, will you also audition?" Mei asked her.

"Funny you should say that, for I was planning on joining as well. I quite surprised you'd try out, too."

"No way! We can do Prism Shows together!" Mei was now imagining Aria, her other friend Momoko, and herself performing together.

"But we're going to need to start practicing ASAP. Prism Shows are not the easiest in the world."

"That what I was afraid you'd say." Mei's enthusiasm flooded out of her. Despite Aria's sweet personality, she can be quite brutal when it comes to sports and outdoor activities in general.

It was at this point that the author realized that Aria's appearance wasn't described. Aria has REALLY long black hair that is tied in twintails. Even like this, her hair reaches her waist. Her eyes are soft and bright blue like a Caribbean Blue Opal that fades to Turquoise. She tends to wear thick "nerdy" glasses. She is currently wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under a gray/silver sweater. She has a gray/silver skirt on with blue tights underneath and red converse shoes. She also has Indigo headphones around her neck. It was quite a contrast to Mei's hot pink shirt with a star logo underneath a magenta gingham-check sweater, light pink skirt, black leggings, and white boots. She also had a crimson ribbon in her hair.

"I had already planned out a training regimen." She gave Mei her itinerary for what they will be doing for the 2 weeks until auditions.

"But-"

"No buts! You NEED to pass this audition for us to remain together. It's a boarding school! You don't have any experience in Prism Shows and you need to learn to even have a CHANCE at passing!" Aria was now getting fired up, but Momoko came over.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late, my bike had a flat tire." Momoko told them as she walked over after parking and locking her bike

Momoko has honey-brown hair that is tied in a low ponytail that drapes over her right shoulder. She has bright eyes like a Citrine that fades to a yellow Peridot. She is wearing a yellow blouse, white jeans, a silver belt, and a white wool sweater. She had on white socks and yellow flats. The 3 of them were currently at a cafe before going shopping.

"Hmm..." Aria was staring at Momoko.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Hey, Momoko. You should audition with us for the Tokyo Prism Show school." Aria suddenly said.

"Ehh?! Wh-? I never-." Momoko became flustered. She loves Prism Shows, but she has EXTREME stage fight.

"Why not? You can perform for sure, we just need to work on your stage fright." Mei told her.

"Ehh?"

-TRANSITION!-

"So, I was thinking of auditioning for the new Prism Show academy in Tokyo." Mei was telling her parents at dinner.

Her dad almost choked on his drink. "T-Tokyo!? Academy? That's a boarding school!"

"What? It's only 30 minutes away from here."

"And I was also planning on going there." Her sister, Kyouko interjected.

"Both of you?" her father was surprised at them.

"Yeah. I had it all figured out. I'll come here every weekend by train, because the school lets us go anywhere on the weekend. What's wrong with trying to become a performer?"

"Only a select few even get a shot at becoming famous. What makes you think you will get that one chance? No way you're going there."

"Oh, wasn't your sister a Prism Star, too?" her mother asked her husband.

She didn't need to ask. She just knew it would shut him up good.

"Really? Who was she?"

They soon began chatting about Prism Shows, while her father was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"In any case-"

"WHY CAN'T I FOLLOW MY DREAM!?" Both Mei and Kyouko shouted.

They then left because their parents began arguing.

-TRANSITION!-

Mei's POV

50 push ups

50 curl ups

Running up and down the shrine stairs 5 times

3 laps around the park

Dancing practice for 2 hours

Singing practice for 3 hours

Studying fashion for 1 hour

IT'S ALL TOO MUCH!

I recently came home stiff and sore.

Yes, of course I'm allowed to audition.

Suddenly Aria called me. I paled.

"Y-yes?"

"The auditions are tomorrow, so I'm going to dull out my training regimen so we're not too sore to audition."

That was a bit different than I expected.

"R-really?"

"Stop stuttering. Yes, really."

"Cool"

"So, today we'll only do 25 push ups and curl ups, running up and down the stairs 3 times, dancing for 1 hour, singing for 2 1/2 hours, and fashion for 30 mins."

"K, then."

-TOMORROW-

No one's POV

Mei walked into the audition room. There she saw different-colored prism stones of the same type of outfit. The Classic Skate Coord, to be exact. There was a sign that said to pick out her outfit. She chose the Rose Pink Dress, Pearl Gloves, and Classic Pink Boots. The dress was styled off of figure skating dresses, white which faded to a Rose Zircon pink with a hot pink sash tied into a bow at the back. The dress had a bow below the collar, too. It had light pink pearls sewn into the skirt in a zig-zag pattern near the hem. The boots were traditional ice-skating shoes that were colored pink and the gloves reached the middle of her forearm. She then went into the Prism Dress Changing area. There she placed her stones, and Meganee Akai hd it change into her dress. She then went out to audition.

Meanwhile, someone else was auditioning.

"I'm going to perform an audition that will blow you away!" the auditioning, Miki, proclaimed to the judges before proceeding to laugh haughtily.

The judges sweat-dropped. "Eh.. You can begin now."

The audition song was You May Dream. Those trying out had to perform the dance smoothly and do at least one Prism Jump. You are allowed to improvise your own dance, but that's pretty risky, because it's less of a guaranteed pass. Miki had done the pre-choreographed dance flawlessly; unfortunately, she had to go and ruin her performance with a completely self-centered jump.

"BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL ME!"

The judges were unsure of what to do. "Eh... we'll get back to you."

That shocked Miki entirely. Her shock turned into anger as she stormed out.

"I had done such a perfect routine! I'm surprised they didn't just accept me right on the spot!"

"Next audition: Mei Ayano"

Miki had stayed to watch the rest of the auditions, simply to make fun of how the others performed.

Mei came out in her coord.

"That's quite a nice coord." the judge complimented.

As the song began, the judges were quite surprised to see that she came up with her own dance to the song. It was far more difficult and elaborate, yet she was executing it perfectly.

Halfway through the song, she proceeded to do a jump.

"ROSE SPLASH!" she jumped up in front of a large heart-shaped facetted Rose Zircon gemstone, which corresponded to her birthday, which is in October*. She then landed and many others popped behind her like in Rhythm's Heartful Splash.

She then continued the dance, when suddenly, at the end, an egg popped up in the air, hatching to show a chibi puppy that was mostly pink with a white heart mark on its belly. It was wearing a red bow with a heart-shaped pink charm on it.

"ROSIE!" apparently Rosie is its name. It flew behind Mei, and became a small ball of light. Mei jumped up, grabbed the light ball, and stretched it out until it took on the shape of a trumpet. She grabbed it, landed, and...

"PRISM LIVE!"

The judges were speechless as she played her slightly jazzy pop melody on the trumpet. She then did her second jump.

There was a scene of dark rain clouds and she flew up, grabbed a pink umbrella, and broke through the clouds. She then made a rainbow arch with her feet.

"SHINING RAINBOW!" she then landed, floating with her umbrella in front of the scene. All was silent, when suddenly, one of the judges came up to her.

"You passed! You get to join our academy! Here's your handbook and Prism Phone." the judge said, handing said items to Mei.

But the only thing she was able to say was, you guessed it, "Ehhhh?"

-SOMEWHERE PROBABLY WITHIN THE SCHOOL!-

"Hmm..." said the mysterious girl after watching the audition (because it's broadcasted throughout the school on monitors in the hallways) "Interesting." She then turned and walked away, her orange hair flowing.


	3. Author's Note and a Sneak Peak

**Alright, I had felt that I left a bit out for you guys, and I wanted to give you a little sneak peak. These might not count as spoilers, but if you want to be surprised, by all means, skip this chapter.**

**Anyway, I was planning 8 characters for this story, but here are the main 4 for now.**

**Mei Ayano: Rose Zircon*-October-Libra****

**Aria Shibuki: Turquoise-December-Sagittarius**

**Momoko Avalon: Peridot***-August-Leo**

**Melody Toudou: Emerald-May-Taurus**

**As well as Mei's sister:**

**Kyoko Ayano: Sapphire-September-Virgo**

**There's a reason why I included Melody in this story. Whoever guesses her significance first gets their OC mentioned in a chapter. **

***As for Mei's birthstone, since she's born in October, you'd think her birthstone would be Opal, right? Well, Rose Zircon is like the alternative to that which also goes to October.**

****The reason I included the zodiac is too much of a spoiler. I'll let your imagination go wild. Maybe you can post what you think in the reviews?**

*****Peridot is actually a lime green gem, but since there is no actual yellow gemstone that isn't used (Topaz-orange, comes in yellow-spoiler) I decided to use Peridot because some versions of this gem are very yellow, more so than they are green. The gemstones that go to characters later are:**

**Ruby, Topaz, and Amethyst**

**I left the collar out of describing her dress, which is a tank top with a v-cut that ties in the back into a bow.**

**If anyone wants to give me character ideas, feel free. I always look forward to your input. I had never thought this story would get as many views, favs, and follows as it has, so thank you all. Expect more updates to the story, and sorry if I let you down by just giving you an AN.**


	4. Momoko's Turn

**Was the wait too long? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyway, you know the drill. I totes don't own the Pretty Rhythm franchise**

* * *

"W-wait! I can do that too!" Miki was now desperately trying to get accepted.

"I'm sorry, but there are no redo's in this audition." one of the judges calmly told her.

"I'll show you a real Prism Show. The other was just a fluke!" she then pushed Mei off the stage.

"Hey!"

"Prism Live!" she jumped up as high as she could, and fell. "Prism Live! P-prism Live!"

At this point, she was just making a fool of herself, as noticed by our mystery character while walking through the halls.

"You'll never be able to do it!" she said to the monitor, and she resumed walking. What she didn't notice was a light green egg hopping behind her.

"Emmy~" came from the egg.

* * *

"Up next, we have Momoko Avalon." the announcer said.

_Okay Momo, you can do this. Calm. Imagine you're by yourself. Don't feel. Conceal. Maybe I should go see Frozen again. It was a good movie. _

She was thinking to herself, but got sidetracked.

"Choose your coord now. You have one minute left."

This prompted a mini-freakout. She calmed herself and picked her Classic Skate coord. The Yellow Peridot Dress, Opal Gloves, and Modern Gold Boots. It may have seemed mismatched, but she made it work. The dress was the same general idea as Mei's, fading from pure white to a peridot-yellow(lime). It had prints of 4-point star shaped gems near the bottom. It was sleeveless and had a heart-shaped edge at the torso. Her boots were bright gold, reached to her shins, and had white heels. Her gloves were a radiant slightly, very slightly, blue-ish white and came to a flower-shaped end just past her wrists. She was ready to audition.

"You may begin." the judge said as she entered the stage.

She ended up doing the same routine as Mei, without knowing.

"PERIDOT SPLASH"

She jumped up, twirled, and appeared before a large 4-point star-shaped yellow-ish Peridot, along with other small gems, like in the other Splash jumps. After the song ended, another egg appeared. It hatched to show a lime-yellow mouse-like animal with a yellow headband and a gold 4-point star charm on it.

"PERRI!" That was obviously its name. It flew back, became a ball of light, and went towards the back of the stage like in all other Prism Lives. Momoko caught the ball, and pulled it, leading it to take on the shape of a flute. She grabbed it, landed, and...

"PRISM LIVE"

It was a sweet melody with a hint of jazz in it. This left the judges shell-shocked once again. She did her final jump.

She appeared on a gold carpet-like trail with diamond prints and a background that changed colors from yellow, to aqua, to magenta.

"GOLDEN SLIDER!" She skated down the trail which had twisted and turned upside-down like a roller coaster, ultimately posing and winking.

Go ahead, guess whether or not the judges accepted her

A) Yes

B) No

"You passed!" you know how this goes, like in the previous chapter.

"I wonder if another applicant can pull off a show like that." one of the judges said.

"We only have one left." the other judge said, looking at the profile of Aria.

* * *

Mei POV

"So, your name is Rosie, then?" I asked the puppy.

"Rose~" she said in confirmation (if that counts as confirmation).

Suddenly, someone came running up to me. Guess who

"Hey. You." Miki said to me sternly.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. We're the only ones here. From this day forth, we'll be rivals."

"Uhm... Okay?"

"We shall have a battle soon, but for now, this is not over!" She finished up her daft statement and ran out.

What was that all about?

Suddenly Momoko came running by me, muttering unintelligible thoughts. Something about being late, nervous, and Frozen.

What was that all about?

Who am I all about?

Where am I?* Yes, I am currently lost.

"What? Where am I? I'm lost! What should I do?" I wondered aloud in distress.

"Hey, are you lost?" someone suddenly said to me.

-Session Continues-

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated sooner. School was being a real pain in my hind end and my sanity :/**

***Reference to Fairy Tail Abridged episode 2 by FairyTailAbridge**

**That aside, I was originally planning to put Aria's audition up, but I had more ideas for Momo. Anyways, I want to know who you want to appear next. Take a vote.**

**Claire**

**Sora**

**Melody**

**Kyouko**

**Mayu**

**Also, I am looking for suggestions about gemstone shapes for each character's theme. If you have any, please let me know.**

**That's it for today. Remember to review. Peace!**


	5. Aria and Melody

**Hay hay! I updated! Yay! Today, we have a special appearance by a new character!**

**Disclaimer- I clearly don't own this franchise**

**Ito: Yeah, thank god.**

**Who asked you?**

* * *

? POV

"Hey, are you lost?" I said to Mei.

"Ehehehe... Kinda." she said awkwardly. (and there may have been a sweat drop)

"Honestly, you haven't even joined this school yet and you're lost."

"I know! Don't rub it in!"

I sighed. "You're headed to the west exit of the main building. Get to the main corridor through the second hallway on your right. Take this map."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Melody. Melody Toudou." (oooooooh)

"Toudou... Toudou... that sounds familiar."

"It should. My mother was Amamiya Rhythm."

"That's so cool! Anyway, I gotta split. See you around in school some time maybe possibly!" she took off after finishing that strange farewell.

"Bye. What a weirdo." I said to myself after she was out of ear shot.

She may be weird, but that show was nothing to sneeze at. Prism Live. Something I have strived for my entire life.

"Emmy! Em em Emmy!" I heard strange sounds from behind me sounding as if it was running out of breath, "Em!"

It was an egg. A green one at that with teardrop-cut Swarovski*-style emeralds printed on it. All of a sudden it hatched.

"Emmy!" it came up to me, "Emmy! Em, Emmy! Emera*!"

"Are you trying to talk to me?"

There was a notification on my phone. It had showed some new app that I don't remember downloading. "Emmy." it pointed at the app's icon, which was a green star-shaped Swarovski jewel. I opened it. Emmy suddenly hopped inside my phone and appeared as a sprite on my screen. AS she spoke, translations appeared above her.

_I was born to help you achieve your goal. I noticed a certain radiance from you and knew you were the right one for me._

"Can you really help me perform a Prism Live?"

_That's a bit difficult. You need true emotions to be able to perform it. A heart free of worry. Only then will i become an instrument._

"This is all too confusing. Why don't we go over this later. I have practice."

Yeah I'm so lazy.

* * *

_"Our final audition for section one- Aria Shibuki"_

_Oh yeah I am SO ready! I was BORN ready for this!_ she was hyping herself up for the audition.

_Coords? Easy. _She chose the Blue Aquamarine Dress, Diamond Gloves, and Cool Blue Heels. The dress was styled similar to the others. It faded from white to a light arctic blue color with prints of Helios Pendant* Aquamarine gems on it. The dress had a tube top and a short-sleeved light blue bolero. The gloves were elbow-length with a frilled edge. Her shoes were high-heels that were a sparkly blue.

_Let's go! _

She appeared on the stage and began the same dance as the other 2. The judges were a bit less shocked this time, though. It was more of a pleasant surprise to them. She did her first jump, jumping up while spinning, slowing down in front of a big Helios Pendant Aquamarine with other smaller gems surrounding it.

It was again after the song that her mascot hatched from a blue egg with the sane print as her splash jump.

"AQUA!"

It flew back, changed into a ball of light, and headed towards the back of the stage, where Aria jumped up and caught it. She stretched it and it took on the shape of a cello with a bow. She grabbed it, landed and began playing.

"PRISM LIVE"

It was a classical and contemporary melody mixed together similar to Bell's. She did her final jump.

There was a night time scene with glowing blue and indigo stars. Meteors glowing a white-blue fell down and she jumped up on top of one. She spun around a few times on it.

"STARLIGHT SHOWER!"

She landed on a frozen lake with a lit up city scene behind her, turned forward, and the meteors exploded like fireworks. She posed in front of the scene.

And you know the drill. She passed, blah blah blah, it gets kinda tedious and redundant.

She hopped off the stage to Momoko and Mei. She got them in a group hug.

"The three of us will be attending this academy!" Mei said.

-Session Continues-

* * *

**Alllllllllright. Let me run some things by. I have archery every Wednesday, so I lose even more time on writing my fic. Also, like that previous season reference?**

**Also, the vote for who you want to see in the next update has been shortened due to Melody having appeared.**

**Mayu**

**Kyouko**

**Claire**

**Sora**

***Swarovski sells gemstones in specialized cuts and shapes. Mei's is a heart pendant shape. Momoko's is a star pendant.**

**Was this chapter a bit short? I can't really write long updates.**

**Any comments? As usual, review pls. Bye!**


	6. Welcome to the Academy!

**Yay I updated again. I'm getting better at this. And this time, we have a description of campus. *puts on sunglasses* Welcome to TIPS.**

**Oh yeah, and disclaimer. Still don't own Pretty Rhythm, unfortunately.**

* * *

"Package for a miss Mei Ayano." a deliveryman said outside Mei's house at the door. Suddenly, rapid stomping was heard. Mei ran down the stairs at the speed of light and skidded to a halt in front of the door.

"Yes I am a miss Mei Ayano." she said as she opened the door.

"Sign here," her signature was very fancy and had several hearts in it, "Thanks."

She then called Aria, "My uniform just came, Aria. Did yours?"

_"No it didn't- hold on a sec"_

Aria's doorbell rang and a guy's voice could be faintly heard. She then returned to the call after 30 seconds or so.

_"Now it did."_

"Why don't you come over and we'll try them on?"

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

"I wonder what it will look like. It's a rich school, so their uniform must be incredible."

"Bright white with golden trim and decorations and a logo." Aria imagined.

"Or silver with rainbow designs."

They opened their package sand were less than impressed.

"What the!?" they said at the same time.

Their uniforms were a huge let-down. They were just plain white shirts styled after classic sailor uniforms and a plain white skirt. It even came with knee-high boots that were, you guessed it, plain white.

"This has to be a joke." Aria remarked.

"But they have the logo on the shirts." they were the only part of the shirt that was not completely white- The logo was white, gold, and silver.

They found a letter in both of their packages. It read-

'By now, you are likely let down by the blandness of your uniforms. Fear not, we have a special surprise on your first day of school and we trust you won't be let down. We look forward to this year at the Tokyo Institute or Prism Shows, or TIPS. -Chairman Takamine*'

"Well we better not be let down! Anyway, I wonder who we'll be rooming with."

"Hmm... I'll try to make it so that the 3 of us room together, since we can request roommates. Maybe that girl from before." she muttered that last part.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Uh huh, well I gotta split. I'm taking cooking classes. Seeya!" Aria said as she left in a hurry.

**-TOMORROW-**

The three of them stood in front of the gates. They were staring forward with serious expressions.

"Today's the big day." Momoko said.

"We've made it this far." Aria added.

"Now let's see how far we can go from here." Mei finished. They all simultaneously took their first step into the campus.

At the opening ceremony there were seats reserved for everyone. The Chairman took the stage and stood at the podium.

"Welcome all to the Tokyo Institute of Prism Shows. I am the school's Chairman, Takamine Mion, and it is wonderful to see so many prospective Prism Stars filling the seats. This academy is open to every eligible star, including child stars. Your time here, should you not leave this school, would be a total of 4 years."

After a long spiel about shows, fashion, and music, she announced the special guests.

"Please give a warm welcome to the members of Happy Rain and Belle Rose as well as an old star, Rinne Ibara."

Applause filled the stadium as the 7 took the stage.

"Welcome to TIPS!" the 7 of them said in unison.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your 4 years in this academy." Rinne began.

"We make sure to provide a comfortable environment to all of the students." Ann added.

"Incidentally, we are also students, so you can look out for us for whatever REASONABLE reason there is." Ito said next.

Naru added to that, "This school is sure to provide all you need for your Prism Shows as well as education otherwise such as math and history."

"Hone our skill and learn new ones as you learn to better coordinate your clothes, dance, and sing." Bell had said after Naru.

"Your jumps will become bright, beautiful, and all around Märchen!" Otoha added excitedly.

"Become the best that you can be here at TIPS. Shine like there's no tomorrow!" Wakana finished.

"And now..." poppers went off on either side of the stage and confetti rained down. "Your school year begins!" they all said in unison once again.

**-LATER SLIGHTLY!-**

"Mei Ayano..." the receptionist in the lobby of the main building was printing out a slip with her room number and class list on it, "There you go, and here's your uniform pass key."

It was suddenly brought to Mei's attention that she was still wearing the bland outfit. The lady spoke again.

"Enter the first room to the left in that hallway." she pointed to the right, where many students were entering as well, "Have a nice day."

"Oh! You too." Mei then entered the hallway and the line to the room. After a while, she was up next. There was a slot where the uniform pass key was to be entered. She put it in and took it out. Her name appeared on the screen above it along with her picture, which was taken after auditions.

She entered the room and was utterly shocked. It was somewhat small and had so many gadgets and buttons on the walls.

_'Mei Ayano. First Year, Class 1-A. Birthday- October 7th. Correct?" _a computerized voice asked.

"Yes."

_'Uniform customization is ready to go. Design your top on the wall immediately to the left.'_

She walked over to the wall where many buttons were with limitless options. A screen showed what her outfit looked like. She chose a very pale mint green buttoned blouse with puffed sleeves and hot pink cuffs. Under the collar, a hot pink ribbon was tied into a bow that hung down. Over the blouse was a small light pink and strawberry pink vest with mulberry pockets with gold buttons. The vest itself was divided into halves vertically. The inner halves were a bright pink and the outer towards the back were bright pink. She pressed OK to finalize her design.

_'Choose your skirt's colors on the wall opposite the door.'_

The skirt was pleated and reached her knees. On the screen, it showed a monochrome plaid skirt. She chose a light pink base, hot pink vertical stripes, mulberry horizontal stripes, and thin white stripes next to the main vertical and horizontal stripes. She then finalized her design.

_'Finally, design your shoes on the last wall.'_

She chose white knee-high boots that folded down below her knees that had a clip in the appearance of a Rose Zircon gem (fake, obviously). The heels were somewhat high and bright pink. She was also wearing pink stockings. She finalized the design.

_'Is this uniform design OK?' _The whole uniform was shown on a mannequin on the screen in the center wall.

"Yes."

_'Uniform change in 3... 2... 1..."_

Mei's uniform changed appearance to match her custom design.

"Wow! This technology is amazing!"

_'Thank you.'_

"Huh, must've thought ahead with that one." she then walked out, and the next person walked in.

**-AT THE DORM BUILDING-**

"303, 304, and 305. Here we are." she entered the room and was amazed. It was a quite large room with 4 beds, a fridge/freezer, coffeemaker, mini stove and oven, and TV set. There were also computers by each bed and night stands between the beds. The beds were arranged by 2 on each side of the room, the TV set was in the left corner from when you walk in, and the kitchen area was on the other side. The room itself was painted a pinkish-peach color and the carpet was beige. The farthest wall was an entire window that overlooked the rest of the campus. There was a door near the kitchen area which led to a bathroom with white walls, marble tiled floors, a sink with brushed nickel handle and faucet, granite counter top, white cabinets and drawers, and a medicine cabinet above it. The shower/bathtub had frosted glass sliding doors, stainless steel handles, faucet, and shower head, and top brand soaps and shampoos. I also forgot to mention that there was a walk-in closet opposite where the bathroom is.

"Wooooow. This place is so cool!" Mei began to get settled and unpack. She put on her glasses*, put her casual clothes in the closet, and her toiletries in the bathroom. Then, someone entered the room as she was in the bathroom.

"Hmm, this place it pretty neat." she heard her say. _'This is it! Your first friend! _she ran out of the bathroom to greet her new roommate. "Hi there, I'm-"

They both froze at the sight of each other.

"N-no way." they both said.

-Session Continues-

* * *

**Oooooh spoiler! I wonder who it could be that's rooming with her. Miki, Melody, Kyouko? The world may never know(until the next update).**

**Anyway,**

***Ehehehe even more season 1 references.**

***Mei is near-sighted, so she can go without glasses outside of school.**

**I'm not going to bother with the voting anymore. I'll just randomly decide the characters' appearances.**

**Anyway, as per usual, be sure to review and send any comments/criticism you have my way. Bye for now!**


End file.
